


Whatever Happens

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Snoke - Freeform, Tickling, mentions of leia - Freeform, poe gets an undeserved reputation, rated t for a brief sexual innuendo, this is pretty silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Deleted scene from Chapter 48: Poe comforts Ben after the commcall to his mother goes badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was one of those things that I ended up not being able to fit in the chapter. (I definitely hope that in any case, chapter 48 still delivers on being sweet. I definitely wanted to make people care about Ben and Poe; I'm not the best at writing romance, but I definitely wanted to make people care about the both of them before Ben inevitably goes off the deep end. The other characters too) And I guess here you get a look into my writing process -- I tend to write out of order and when I go back to "tidy up", so to speak, some stuff just doesn't fit. Including this bit. Which...I mostly salvaged because I thought it was sweet. I definitely hope you think so too, and that you enjoy. :)

It was later that night when they were in bed together, Poe curled against Ben’s back, that Poe said, “Are you okay, Ben? You don’t seem happy.”

 

“I didn’t have a good conversation with Mom.”

 

“I can feel it enough.” Poe hummed soothingly, gently. “You know, you didn’t have to defend me. I mean, I’ve heard worse. Travis, for starters.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to hear that stuff at all.”

 

“I do. Some people just don’t get it. They’re not out there.” Poe sighed, his breath warm and soft against Ben’s back. “I wouldn’t want them to be out there. No one deserves that.”

 

“You don’t deserve that either.”

 

“It’s the best way to stop Snoke and his friends.”

 

“I know. I just want you to be happy. Peaceful.”

 

“I said it once and I’ll say it again -- I am happy, right now. I’m with you. And I’m gonna marry you. And by the stars, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you...”

 

As he spoke, Poe’s fingers danced spider-light over Ben’s belly. Nimble, quick, devious fingers.  

 

“Poe, stop that!” But Ben was laughing all the while, even as Poe’s fingers made their way to his middle, to his chest, all but convulsing with it. Fingers that probed his armpits, danced over his chest and belly again until he was shaking with laughter and finally, Poe stopped. 

 

Ben’s body was already shaking with laughter, the call to his mother temporarily dulled. Poe beamed down at him. “Sorry about that.”

 

“You’re not,” Ben said, but he was grinning as well. He drew Poe in for a kiss, feeling Poe’s contentment over the link, his adoration. 

 

_ Mine.  _ Those were Poe’s thoughts, but they were calm, almost contented, happy, instead of the sort of possessiveness one would expect. 

 

_ Yes, Poe.  _ Ben deepened the kiss, all but devouring the taste of Poe.  _ Yours. Completely yours. Only yours.  _ They wouldn't be married until a certain point, but here, in spirit, they were good as married. 


End file.
